A Soldier Reborn
by PandaM0nium
Summary: "Do you acknowledge me as your Lord and Master? Do you swear your allegiance to true power and the rightful ruler of the wizarding world, your Lord? Do you vow to uphold my will and do my bidding as I command it?" Harry raised his dead and hollow eyes. "I swear my soul to you, my Lord." "Rise now. You are my perfect weapon, my soldier, my heir." Eventually: H/Hr, some D/Hr


**Synopsis: At the confrontation between Voldemort and Harry in Little Hangleton which resulted in the death of Cedric Diggory, only one body portkeyed back to the school. Harry Potter has been presumed dead or missing for nearly two years now, only to resurface among Voldemort's ranks as his Second in Command. Join Hermione, Ron and the others as they fight to bring back their savior and best friend back to the side of the light. Who will be the one to rise to save him? Will it be enough? Or is Harry forever doomed to lead the world into darkness and destruction?  
**

**Rated T: Darker elements in later chapters, violence, language and adult themes.**

* * *

**Hogwarts Grounds, May 1995**

Hermione watched as Harry and Cedric made it to the center of the maze. She was bursting with pride and affection; after all, it was _her_ best friend, the youngest competitor in the history of the tournament, who was just about to win the cup. "That's it, Harry!" she chanted to herself.

Although, she was a firm believer in sharing with others, she couldn't help but feel a little selfish on behalf of Harry, hoping he would just stun Cedric and take the victory for himself. Regardless, she smiled at Ron, getting ready to cheer with her fellow schoolmates at the Hogwarts' victory.

Harry and Cedric slowly raised their arms and each grabbed a side-handle, and almost as soon as they touched it, they disappeared. Fireworks burst into the air in the shape of the Hogwarts' crest and for a split second, the crowd began to wildly cheer. That was, until they started to notice that the victors did not emerge from the maze. Mass confusion was almost tangible as Hermione and her fellow students scanned the area around the maze.

Had they moved and she just missed them? Dread began to seep into her stomach as it became more and more apparent that this was not part of the competition. To confirm her suspicions, she heard Albus Dumbledore announce via the Sonorous Charm, "Staff and students: Please remain calm, there has been a minor setback in the retrieval of the trophy. Prefects, ensure that the students remain seated and will the head of houses please join me on the grounds."

Not one to be left behind, Hermione and Ron jumped from their seats and slid past before their current prefects found them. She lead the way down and made her way to where the Professors were gathering and noticed Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall talking heatedly. She was just about to demand answers, when Ron roughly grabbed her arm, pulled her close and slapped a hand over her mouth. Motioning for her remain quiet, he pulled her near a secluded area by the stands, within listening distance. Almost as soon as they were tucked away, Severus Snape passed them and rushed to Dumbledore's side, hurriedly whispering. He was almost too quiet, and Hermione felt herself strain to her hear him.

"Albus," Snape called. "Albus, the Mark... It is fully blacked; I must go. I must... He is back. No one could perform the spell to cause the Mark to react this strongly. I fear that is where Potter was taken."

Dumbledore raised one hand and pressed it to his temple. "The consequences of you going back are too severe. If Voldemort has indeed returned, there would be no redemption for you after the proceeding from his first demise. You life would surely be forfeit."

"I can not just sit here. I am no coward like that oaf, Karkaroff. He all but ran with his tail between his legs when his Mark burned." Snape shook his head, deep in thought. "If anything, I could return for Potter and the Hufflepuff boy, then. Perhaps there is something that I could-"

"Severus. For now all we can do is wait. I have the utmost confidence that Harry will survive this. There is too much at stake for him not to."

McGonagall looked desperately between the two. "Headmaster, surely there is something we could do? Anything? If the Dark Lord has returned, we must make preparations. We must rally. I still have the means to contact all the old Order members..."

"Yes... I fear many would be doubtful, but we must enact all our precautions. Send Professor Flitwick, and have him place a Fidelius Charm on our movements. We mustn't let this spread too quickly, and ask that he only alert the necessary channels." Dumbledore's eyes lacked their usual twinkle, a deep set in sobriety graced his features and Hermione couldn't help but note that it almost aged him visibly. "Severus, I need you to take charge and prepare the rest of the staff. We have no idea when they return. One might even go so far as to ask 'if.' Begin preliminary arrangements for a search and rescue team, should the need arise."

Hermione watched as the two professors hurried away. Her heart ached for her best friend. If what they had said were indeed true, she didn't possibly know how even Harry could survive. She looked at Ron and recognized the same flow of thoughts coursing through him.

"Order?" He whispered.

She just shook her head, indicating she didn't know. "What are we goi-"

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger? If you'd please, come join me for a second." Dumbledore's words caused her to jump. "I know things may seem grim at this point in time, but you must have faith. There are things that are now set in motion that are bigger than you and I could possibly begin to fathom. For now, we must let this play out as it will, before we can act."

"Sir, what is the Order that Professor McGonagall mentioned." Hermione paused for a second. "I know that the Fidelius Charm is one of the strongest protection magic a wizard or witch could use to hide something, so whatever this Order must be... It must be something really important. Will this help Harry?"

For a second, the familiar twinkle flashed behind Dumbledore's brilliant blue eyes. "Very astute Miss Granger. Normally, I would be obligated to cast a Confundus Charm as this is sensitive material. I, however, recognize both of your needs to help your friend. The Order of the Phoenix is a grouping of wizards and witches who gathered, or in this case will gather, to begin preventive measures against the current uprising evil. It originated during the first wizarding war against Lord Voldemort."

Ron squared his shoulders. "I want to join," he stated with conviction. "Hermione too."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement but Dumbledore dissented. "Unfortunately, one must be a minimum of 16 to join. As well, as brilliant as you both are, neither of you have enough training or knowledge to be an asset in your current standings."

Hermione bit her lip. "Professor, what if it's too late? What if sitting here is the difference between whether they live or die?"

"She's right, Professor." Ron added, "Harry is my best mate. We need to find him."

"We will do everything we can, Ronald."

Dumbledore ushered them back to the stands, and left to join the other Professors. Both Hermione and Ron were silent as they made their way back to their seats. Neville, Ginny, and the Twins were huddled with the other students, in thought as well. They, as well, had surmised the gravity of the situation, though perhaps not the severity of it.

Upon seeing the two return, the others scooted to allow room for them to sit. Hermione locked eyes with Ginny and could see the desperation hiding within. She grabbed Ginny's hand and offered the only comfort she could to her friend.

After what seemed like hours, they heard a horrible, despairing cry pierce the air. "Cedric! My boy! My son!"

Jumping up, Hermione and Ron rushed to railing of the bleachers to get a better view of what was happening below. Amos Diggory was haphazardly clutching the body of his son, rocking back and forth. It was apparent the worst had befallen her fellow schoolmate, and although she felt for his situation, she was more concerned with finding her best friend. She scanned the grounds for any sign of him but couldn't find him anywhere. She then turned her attention to the headmaster and noticed that he too was avidly searching for Harry. Almost at once, Dumbledore had come to same conclusion Hermione had.

Harry was still missing.

It happened almost too fast. Professor Moody had been captured and was accused of being a Death Eater. As time progressed it was found that he was an imposter; the real Mad-Eye had been trapped all year. Upon confession, their fears were confirmed: The Dark Lord had risen.

Many thoughts raised through Hermione's mind. Harry _had_ to be alive. She just knew that she would feel it if he wasn't. But if he was alive, where could be be? Was he still captured? Or had he managed to escape?

_Please be okay, Harry. _Hermione raised her head and stared at the stars. They twinkled with an usual brightness, and her eyes began to water slightly. _I will not give up until you are safe here. Just hold out until then. No matter what happens, I won't stop, _Hermione vowed._ Harry James Potter, I _will_ find you._

**Unknown Location, July 1997**

Severus Snape drew his hood low over his face and mask. His undercover work was getting more and more wearisome, but still, day after day he did his part. He felt he owed it to his past demons and ghosts to do all he could to bring down the evil currently plaguing the wizarding world and soon even the muggle world. He walked cautiously to the front, standing a a little to the left of his 'master.' Snape watched as the Dark Lord appeared and moved to the forefront of his followers.

The Dark Lord surveyed them through his soulless eyes, calculating each and every one of them. "My servants..." he hissed. "The time has come for us to make our move. We have waited so long to truly strike down upon our enemies..."

Voldemort continued, "For a little over two years now, I have worked aimlessly... tirelessly to create my ultimate weapon. I have created the one true thing that will bring an end to the wizarding world as we know it. Tonight begins a new era. A new beginning in which the old will crumble at my feet, only to be rebuilt in my image. All of this is now possible, due to that fateful night in graveyard of my father, and of my father's father. The death of the valiant, noble Harry Potter was indeed the key to my success."

A cheer was murmured throughout the waves of Death Eaters.

"He thought he could escape. He thought he could run. He was young, foolish and naïve. However, he was also brave and loyal to what he believed in, more than I can say about most of you." Voldemort once again eyed the crowd. Some of the Death Eaters even bowed their heads slightly in penance.

"Harry Potter did not die that night in the graveyard. No. He is here, alive and well. And he has come to challenge you, my children."

Confusion was almost tangible in the air surrounding the collection of wizards and witches. Whispers and even some cries of outrage rang though the assemblage. Snape's brain went into overdrive. Sure the Order was still looking for the boy, but he, like most of the others, had begun to believe that their efforts were in vain. Most had begun to lose hope that he was even alive anymore. He had assumed his suspicions were correct when Voldemort stated that the "valiant, noble Harry Potter" had died earlier.

"**Ssssilence!**" Voldemort hissed. "I am honoring this... _request_ of his." Voldemort turned and faced the darkness behind him. "Harry Potter, come to me. Tell my servants what you want from them."

For the first time, in nearly two years, Harry Potter resurfaced from the shadows. Snape noted his apparent growth due to age. He didn't seem emaciated from his time away from the wizarding world. Snape would have thought that the boy was lost in the forest somewhere, eating twigs and berries, but no; if anything, the boy was beyond healthy and even had an underlying strength about him. There was something else perplexing about him, though. Clothed in dark material, a cloak behind him, and a sword strapped to his side, Harry possessed and exuded a new found confidence and assurance. Most alarming though, was the cold, almost dead look in his eyes.

Harry twirled his wand between his fingers, glaring at the mass of Death Eaters. "Long time, no see," he coldly and casually stated. "I was told that, to get anywhere with you pack of animals, I would need to work my way up. Now I don't have the time, nor the patience to try every one of you, so let's just start at the top, shall we?"

He looked to crowd and pointed his wand at three people within the ranks. "Lucius, Bella, and... Ahh, let's see... Severus. As the three highest in the Dark Lords chain of command, I challenge you three to a duel."

Bellatrix cackled in disbelief. "Boy? You really think I would have no problem taking you out? It would be my _pleasure_ in killing you for my master. I don't know how you managed to stay alive this long, but rest assured, I will have the honor of presenting your head to my master. This is hardly a fair fight for you."

"Oh, is that so?" Harry said, "I have no doubt that the sides are unbalanced, and therefore, I am offering you the two options here. Step down, or you may join together against me."

Lucius sputtered in indignation, "I do not need them to kill you, boy. _Avada Kedav-"_

But before he could even finish the words, Harry drew his sword and launched it the senior Malfoy. The sword aimed true and impaled itself into Malfoy's shoulder, throwing him back and pinning him to a tree. "Take heed that I did not aim for your lungs or heart, Lucius."

Snapes eyes grew wide in shock. This boy- no man in front of him looked so similar to the boy he had watched grow, but yet there was almost a complete turn around in personality. He had always known Harry's reflexes were fast, but to be able to be faster than the Killing Curse was almost unheard of. He watched as Harry walked unconcernedly towards Lucius.

Harry put his hands onto the handle of the blade and twisted it slightly counter-clockwise. "Do you conceed?" Lucius responded with a spit on the ground near Harry's feet. "Very well, then" and he began to twist the blade even more, while putting pressure inward. Not even but a few seconds later, Lucius gasped out his forfeit. "Good."

Voldemort's voice rang through the crowd. "I order everyone to stand down, but the ones called to the challenge." Apparently the crowd was in outrage, and were getting riled up at the display. "Bella. You are too headstrong and I fear that should you engage in battle, you will die due to your commitment. I can not afford for you to have Lucius' arrogance, for it will be the death of you truly."

"But, my Lord-"

'

"Concede Bellatrix."

"Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix glared at Harry before announcing her forfeit as well.

Harry spoke up now. "I do not want Severus to back out or be offered a pardon. We have unfinished business."

Voldemort, looked calculating between the two. "Very well."

Snape moved forward, adjusted his cloak and pulled off his mask. "I must say, Potter. What a shock it is to see you alive. Have you been hiding under rocks and eating rats like your dear Godfather did? Or perhaps you were too cowardly and scared to show your face. You know how the saying goes: Like father, like son." Severus placed himself into duelers stance.

"I remember when you stood up on the platform, and people called you a phenomenal dueler. I was young then. Not too bright, even. But now? Now I see that you are nothing more than an shell of man desperate for glory. A sad, despairing man who could never shine in the shadows of others."

"You know nothing of what you speak Potter." And with that, Snape wordlessly called upon a large magical king cobra to slither from his wand. It landed with a deep thud and spread its hood out, moving into a protective stand in front of its summoner.

Harry laughed. "This again? Two years since I've seen you last and still your tricks are the same?"

Snape smirked, "Don't be fooled, brat."

Harry crouched low and put his wand in front of him, ready to attack. The snake hissed and spewed venom at Harry as he drew near, but a quick transfigure of a stone into a shield protected him from the deadly poison. "Incendio!"

Flames shot from Harry wand and surrounded him and his two opponents, effectively trapping them within. "Casia Flamma!" The cobra lunged in front of the spell while simultaneously snapping at Harry. Snape moved quickly away, watching as his his snake was hit with the spell. It surprised him that Harry even knew of it, considering it was one that Antonin Dolohov personalized and perfected to damage and destroy the internal organs of its victims.

The snake hissed in pain and green venom could be seen with blood shooting into the air. Enraged, it moved itself to outwardly attack Harry, backing him closer and closer to the flames. Snape use this opportunity to shoot the Secumsempra curse at Harry, but he dodged, however not quick enough to fully escape the curse. It caught him on his left arm, slashing through the muscle and causing blood to flow freely. The snake pressed on, and Snape used the opportunity to shout "Crucio," which hit dead center.

Surprise registered on Harry's face as the spell hit and he was knocked back onto the ground. Snape waited for the effects to take place, concentrating on sending as much pain as he could into the spell, but Harry just brushed himself off and stood up. Snape was taken off guard and Harry immobilized him. He spoke parseltongue and snake halted its efforts, still spewing blood and venom.

"I didn't use my control of the snake sooner because I wanted to see what you were capable off. You didn't disappoint, I'm impressed. Unfortunately, you weren't as good as you thought, or I had hoped." Turning towards the snake, he called it closer to Snape's frozen body. "Funny thing about magical king cobras, you could get bit by them in a non critical area and as long as you outlast the paralyzing effect of the venom, you could _probably_ outlast the poison. Probably."

He looked once toward the snake, before it launched itself at Snape's still form, peircing him just above the heart.

"Judging from the acceleration of your heart beat, and your labored breathing you can feel the effects flowing in, can't you?" Harry stared dispassionately at his former teacher. "I'd say you have, oh... Maybe, two minutes before you become fully paralyzed and the poison eats away at your innards. You better hurry." And with that, Harry unfroze him, and watched as Snape weakly apparated himself away.

Voldemort walked slowly towards Harry. "Two years it took. Two long, long years." Harry fell to one knee. The Dark Lord raised his right skeletal hand and placed it upon Harry's head. You have earned this. Present your right arm. Do you acknowledge me as your Lord and Master? Do you swear your allegiance to true power and the rightful ruler of the wizarding world, your Lord? Do you vow to uphold my will and do my bidding as I command it?"

Harry raised his arm, baring the flesh. "I swear my soul to you, my Lord."

"So it shall be, s_criberet Morsmodre!_" A light shot from Voldemort's wand and danced across Harry's forearm, trailing burn marks in its wake. Soon after, the now famous skull and snake was emblazoned across his skin.

"Rise now, for you are my new second in command.. My perfect weapon... my valiant and loyal soldier... my son and heir."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I had this idea floating around in my head for a while and penned it out in about two nights or so. I'm not too sure how fast the updates will come, but I wanted to throw this out there and see how it faired with the masses. I don't have a beta-reader and I'm just self checking everything I write, but I know I am bound to miss things, so please bear with me. Thank you for any feedback 3


End file.
